


Bewitching Candies

by Kisuru



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Candy, F/F, Halloween, Large Breasts, Romance, Smut, Trick or Treat: Treat, candy corn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/pseuds/Kisuru
Summary: Nanoha has another use for the leftover candy corn from the Halloween party. Fate has no objections.





	Bewitching Candies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starrie_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/gifts).

Truth be told, Fate couldn’t decide which detail of the scene before her sent her arousal over the edge the most. The dark black and orange striped lingerie Nanoha wore accentuated the curves of her hips and chest perfectly. On the other hand, Nanoha held the filled-to-the-top jar of candy corn with a devilish expression.  
  
Nanoha leaned against the pillow behind her on the bed. Uncrossing her legs, she proudly puffed out her chest for all the world to see and patted her upper breast. Fate’s throat parched, and she squirmed, the need to touch, and _really_ touch, her girlfriend rushing through her veins.  
  
“Do you want your treat, Fate-chan?”  
  
“Nanoha.” Fate’s cheeks colored red. She could never get used to the teases she threw at her, even though she had so many opportunities. She couldn’t think straight with her practically glaring.  
  
Nanoha waved the jar. The cone-shaped pieces rattled inside, and she settled on fluttering her eyelashes. “I thought you liked candy corn,” she said. “Don’t you? You bought it for the Halloween party.”  
  
Fate danced on the soles on her feet. Her toes bumped the sheet hanging off the edge of the bed. Nanoha knew for a fact they weren’t talking about eating candy. “I-I love it,” Fate said, voice cracking. The image of Vivio, Einhart, and the gang crowded around the table at the dojo flashed in her memory. Now that she thought of it, Nanoha sent her suggestive glances during the party hours ago, but she had kept the flirting fairly discreet.  
  
Nanoha eyed her. Fate could tell she got plenty of excitement from watching her, and she cursed herself for being putty in her hands. She loved her so, so much.  
  
“Is that so,” Nanoha said thoughtfully. She shifted on the bed and raised her arms above her head. She flared her hips and spread her legs. “I could test that love a little more than just the candy corn tonight—“ Fate nearly whined in protest, and Nanoha laughed—“but you looked so adorable in your witch costume. Really, I don’t think I can wait anymore. I’ll give you the best of _both_ worlds. You deserve your treat. I am in a good mood. Remove only the top for now, Fate-chan.”  
  
Skin itching with desire, the command finally made Fate jump with near glee. She couldn’t even respond to that; her eyes latched on Nanoha’s round chest and refused to let her mind stop buzzing. The bed creaked and dipped as she knelt on the black duvet and settled next to her. She crawled forward to reach her, palms sweating and trembling on the cover, heart pounding. Her lips lightly tingled in anticipation for the taste of her skin.  
  
Hand steading, Fate snagged the lacy edge of the brassiere. The sun-kissed skin underneath, so rosy and tan because of a recent mission to a planet with more than one sun, greeted her once the fabric was lifted and brought above her chest.  
  
But she didn’t have much time to admire her bare beauty without interruption. Nanoha tilted the jar. A stream of candy corn flew from the jar lid and dropped between the ample shape of her breasts. The pieces disappeared between the big globes for Fate to find all by herself.  
  
“Let me see how much you love them,” Nanoha said, her smile still half-evil.  
  
Fate’s gaze trained on the low, hollow dip of her neck. About five or six pieces of the candy corn comfortably sat atop the curve of her breasts and the line of her clavicle. Neck craning to open her mouth properly, her tongue flickered across the supple, warm skin of her left breast. Her tongue trailed upwards and caught the piece directly above it in her mouth. It slightly scooted under the hem of the brassiere. Fate’s tongue slowly pushed and swiped repeatedly under the fabric to catch the piece and then chew on it.  
  
“F-Fate-chan. That’s ticklish.” Nanoha wound her arm around Fate and placed a hand on her back. Her serious expression melted into amusement at her readiness.  
  
Fate was well-aware of her ticklish spots (her neck was one of her biggest hot zones for foreplay), and she was happy with the intended affect. She was not quick to seek out the rest of her candy prize, however. Her undivided attention sought another golden target. She moved backwards on her knees. Fate stared at the full expanse of her breasts. She swiped the nipple’s nub and tugged on it with her teeth. Fate swirled her tongue across the dark pink areola, waiting for it to harden while she eagerly sucked.  
  
Nanoha gasped. “Impatient, huh? I didn’t know you’d go straight there.” Her eyes fluttered closed. She threw her head back against the pumpkin-shaped pillow.  
  
Emboldened, Fate continued downwards, her tongue plunging as far as she could go inside the space allotted to her. The familiar skin invited her with soft firmness, as well as the faint spritzed scent of pumpkin-scented perfume Nanoha had put on for the party. Her tongue danced along the curve, making her way through, until her tongue touched the candy that snugly rested between both breasts.  
  
The candy corn plopped in her mouth, and the jolt of the sweet sugar sent her blood on fire. The first piece had been about the same except for the roar of blood in her ears minutes ago. Nothing beat having her nose and mouth fully submerged in Nanoha’s breasts while she ate, though. She chomped on the corn and swallowed it with a relieved sigh.  
  
Nanoha’s expression, albeit redder than before, relaxed into pure satisfaction.  
  
“Nanoha, you are a demon. Enchanting me on Halloween.” Yes, Fate had known that for years, but she still had to say it sometimes. She should take a break from the overwhelming headiness of Nanoha’s breasts, though—she would faint from how amazing some candy could make the experience. And she wanted to save the rest for later. Her tongue landed on the side of her right breast and lavished it next. Fate flicked her tongue across the tip of her nipple until it hardened, too. Lips hungrily captured the nipple and areola to suck on them with vigor.  
  
“But that was Vivio’s costume,” Nanoha reminded, closing her eyes happily. She clutched at the duvet with one hand and lightly dug her fingernails into Fate’s skin to keep her as close as possible. “I’ll take that as a compliment for the trouble.”  
  
Vivio’s demonic horns, red cape, and long fangs had suited her well. Yet she hadn’t quite inherited Nanoha’s mischievous nature in a few ways yet. With time, she was positive such things would rub off on Vivio. Fate would be protective to make sure it didn’t happen soon. Their sweet-natured and highly competitive daughter was anything besides a demon like her mother, though. Nonetheless, Fate didn’t think she would ever escape the spell that Nanoha had successfully entrapped her in for an entire lifetime to boot. Frankly, she never wanted to anyway.  
  
Again, her tongue descended directly between Nanoha’s plump breasts. She didn’t stop licking and pressing herself against Nanoha’s body even after the candy was gone and she craved for more than what Nanoha’s breasts had to offer.


End file.
